Miyu’s Journal: Kanata’s Christmas
by ban101
Summary: SEQUEL TO THE WANNYA'S DIARY. it's NOT a one shot! sorry for the confusion! Miyu finds new love in the States? what's going on?


Ban101: Who wants an epilogue! Okay if you want a happy ending read this. Although I wrote the original epilogue (not this), it was even dramatic than the one shot itself. So I rewrote the whole epilogue. It was really hard. I didn't know where to start. But since I thought that it was a crappy ending, I made the epilogue:) hope you all like this. Leave a comment if you want. ENJOY!

**Miyu's Journal: Kanata's Christmas/birthday present**

**November 24: desperations in the couch**

Months have passed since I left Heiomachi. Time flew by so quickly. Lou and Wannya left earth and I only heard the news through the phone. Kanata told me Lou was really upset and was crying a lot. I got to talk with my foster son on the phone but I never got the chance to hug him for one last time.

Months have passed since I left Japan. I was last in my homeland during my birthday. It was loads of fun and yet very painful. Mom and Dad are taking care of me well here in America. I'm studying at a local High School and I'm now in the 9th grade.

Months have passed since I left my one and true love, Kanata Saionji. God, how I miss his chocolate-colored hair that looks so sweet, his chestnut eyes that is so sincere, his handsome face that I've been dying to see. I want to hug him so badly and be close to him just by his side. But no! I had to be dragged here in America! Why does life have to be so cruel! When I was sure of how I feel my parents just drags me here without even telling me. Well it's just typical of them.

It's winter here in America. And it's freezing outside! I can't hang out with my friends. I'm stuck at home, bored, desperate, and lonely. I looked at the calendar and thought 'it's almost Christmas' Christmas is on December 25. December 25 means Kanata's birthday. March 18… April, May, June, July, blah blah… December!

"9 months!" I suddenly exclaimed as I thought. For nine months I have survived living in America! I must be a martyr! I can't wait to get home back to Japan, back to Kanata's arms. Oh God! It's freezing I hope Kanata's here to hug me and make me feel warm. Kanata… Kanata… Kanata…

I tried to look for something to do. I thought I go outside to buy him a present. But it's to cold. It's like negative zillion degrees out there. I decided to surf the net. I opened my messenger and typed my username: miyuk password: (kanata).

(Ban101: words in quotation marks are their "instant messages".)

'Kanata's online' I thought. I sent him an instant message. "Hey, how are you?"

"Hey, I'm doing fine. How about you?" He replied.

"I'm freezing. I want to be with you right now. I was just thinking about you…" I blushed as I type the words. I was hesitating at first if I should send it but anyways I sent it.

"Weird… I was just thinking about you too." He replied. "I always do…" He added.

'Uhh Kanata I want to be with you!' I said to myself. For nine months I have survived life without him. But it seems to me that I can't survive this day.

"Christmas is coming soon… Advance happy birthday :)." I wrote.

"Yeah… thanks…"

"What do you want for a present?" I asked.

"Anything… you don't have to give me anything actually…" He said. "But I would be happy if you'll come home… Even if not for my birthday. Even if it's for Christmas."

"I… I'll try…"

":)" He replied. "I have to go. My time's almost up. (he's in the net café) bye. I lo" The message was cut obviously. Maybe he was trying to type it but ran out of time. Maybe he was in a hurry he had to go and mistype 'I love you'.

Kanatas has just signed out.

(Ban101: words in quotation means they're "speaking".)

No use to stay online any longer. I signed out as well.

I waited for my parents to come home. I wanted to go back to Japan even if it's just this Christmas. I need to tell mom about everything or else she won't let me go back. Maybe if she knows she'll understand. I know she'll understand. This is the first time I'm actually looking forward to see my mother and father get home. I need to ask permission right away. November's ending and I need to go to Japan before Christmas. The airport must be packed of customers who want to buy plane tickets by December.

I waited impatiently. I kept myself busy while waiting. 'God where are they!' I asked myself. It's 7 in the evening. They're usually home by 6. I can't wait any longer so I called mom on her mobile.

"Hello?" She greeted.

"Mom, it's Miyu. Are you on your way home?"

"Uh no not yet Miyu. Sorry! But we needed to do overtime. NASA's really busy right now. I'll be home late. You can eat the leftovers from this noon in the frig. Don't burn the house. Don't let strangers inside. Don't throw a party."

"Okay… Okay mom I get the point. But I really need to ask you something."

"What is it dear?"

"Can I… Can I…" I was hesitating. But I am fully determined to see _my _Kanata. "I want to go to Japan even for just a vacation on Christmas."

"We'll talk about this tomorrow. Mom's really busy. Sorry Miyu. Ja!"

"Ja…" I hang up gloomily. Why do my parents have to ignore me all the time! I hastily ran up the stairs to my room, but the doorbell rung at the same moment I reach the last step. "GREAT!" I said to myself. I needed to get back down and I just went up! I'm really not in the mood.

I turned the knob of the front door and rudely turned my head towards the _intruder_. "What do you need?" I tried to be polite as possible but I'm really depressed.

"Hi Miyu…" a boy with black hair cut like Kanata's hair appeared in my front porch.

"Hi…" I replied. "Kurita-kun." Kurita Hanakomachi is Christine's cousin. Apparently, he's living in America and he's my only Japanese- American friend. (A/N: Momoka is not Kurita's sister here. He's not wearing any glasses here. Kurita's cute without glasses XD!) What are you here for?" I asked.

"Umm yeah… I came to return your notebook. The one I borrowed yesterday." He gave my notebook to me. "Thanks." I saw a blush.

"You're welcome." I replied. A few minutes of silenced passed between us. This was awkward. Why isn't he running home? He already gave me the notebook! I broke the silence. "Do you wanna come in?"

"Okay…" His cheeks had a deeper shade of red when I asked him. I lead him inside. I told him to seat on the couch and watch some tv show while I get something to eat.

I opened the frig and saw pumpkin chips. 'Kanata loves pumpkins' I thought. Ever since I lived in Saionji Temple, I learned how to live with Kanata. And guess what my favorite food is? It's pumpkin! I never knew it was so contagious.

"Do you wanna try pumpkin chips?" I asked Kurita who was watching some cartoon.

"Yeah why not. I love pumpkin chips!" He smiled. I threw him the bag of pumpkin chips and he happily munched on each piece. I felt my cheeks heat up. 'GOD! What's happening! I'm in love with Kanata! Kanata! Not KURITA! NO!' But I somehow see Kanata in Kurita. Not the looks but how they are both shy, silent, how they both love pumpkin chips. Okay, maybe Kanata is not really shy but he's unusually quiet most of the time.

I sat on the couch beside Kurita and we watched some anime. Still no sign of my parents. At least I could rest my mind off from longing over Kanata. I needed some company good thing Kurita came. "Miyu." I heard him say in almost a whisper.

"Nani, Kurita-kun?" I turned to see his face coming closer to mine. I quickly grab my dad's photo that was in frame on the table. SMACK! OH this is so funny! It's like Kurita kissed my dad! Wahahahaha!

"Umm… Gomen Kurita."

"Mr. Kouzuki!" It seems he hadn't realized it was a photo. It was a big photo I won't be surprised. It's like a lifesize head of my dad. Oh this is funny!

"Kurita! It's just a photo. Gomen…"

"Iie… It's my fault. Sorry…" He replied. He seemed really sincere. "Miyu… I really been wanting to tell you this…" His whole face was like a big strawberry, cherry, apple, all fruits that are red. Maybe from the embarrassment that he _kinda _kissed my dad! HAHA! So funny!

"What is it?" I asked curiously.

"Miyu… I like you… a lot…" He turned to face me and his face was all red like a ripe tomato. "I think I'm in love with you!" I felt my cheeks heat up and for once in my whole American life I blushed and forgot about my love and my plans to see him in Japan. What's happening to me?

Ban101: Sorry if I'll make the story longer. It was to be a one-shot but my ideas suddenly burst! So I must continue! Please leave a review.

Ps: Kurita has no glasses here! And I'm not good in comedy!


End file.
